Esponja
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Onomatopéias tentam quebrar o silêncio ansioso da madrugada. Não se dão conta que ele vem de dentro. Slash. #Presente para mim mesmo#


_**Esponja**_

**-**

_That 70's Show é criação de Mark Brazill, Bonnie Turner e Terry Turner._

**-**

_Onomatopéias tentam quebrar o silêncio ansioso da madrugada. Não se dão conta que ele vem de dentro. Slash._

**-**

_[As I live and breathe  
I watch it, watch it all wilter  
It greets us with apathy  
No longer]_

_**(Killswitch Engage - Break the Silence)**_

**-**

_Silêncio._

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

[É o som dos passos dele no piso de madeira, descendo as escadas do porão.]

_Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc._

[Faz minha cadeira enquanto eu me balanço pra frente e pra trás.]

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

[O som das batatinhas que afanei da cozinha da Sra. Forman sendo trituradas pelos meus dentes.]

_Knock-knock-knock._

[As batidinhas que ele dá com os nós dos dedos na porta dos fundos do porão. Hilário.]

**-**

"Não acha que está tarde pra perambular no porão, Forman?" pergunto.

"Eu também poderia fazer essa pergunta." diz ele.

"Eu não durmo à noite. Pra isso servem as aulas." respondo com ironia barata.

"Estou sem sono" ele dá de ombros. Sei.

"E você veio _pra cá_?"

"Por que não? É o meu porão."

"E é a sua namorada que está há algumas casas de distância, esperando que seu bravo vizinho magricela suba a sacada, invada seu quarto e aqueça sua noite gélida e tediosa."

_Silêncio._

[O silêncio soa com a força do rugido de um gongo. Tento apanhar minhas palavras com uma rede de caçar borboletas, mas suas bordas são afiadas demais. Fico esperando que ele siga meu conselho e vá atrás dela, mas o medo de que ele realmente faça o certo me trava. Mordo minha língua com força e sinto o gosto metálico do sangue na boca escorrer em um filete. Não é um som que eu possa reproduzir. Ele fica mais um bilhão de anos em silêncio antes de falar de novo. Ignora minhas malditas palavras, e eu posso respirar novamente. Cara, eu sou um cuzão.]

**-**

"Eu sabia que você ia estar aqui no escuro, sentado na _minha_ cadeira e comendo as _minhas_ batatinhas."

Não pude deixar de sorrir amargamente. É claro que ele sabia. Onde mais eu poderia estar? E pra que outro lugar ele poderia ir quando estava sem sono? É assim desde que éramos crianças. Mas crianças e melhores amigos não fazem o que fazemos. Ou não deveriam fazer. Por que nós dois sabemos o que fazemos no porão naquela hora da madrugada.

"Tanto faz." respondo. Ele se senta no braço do sofá, ao meu lado. Eu ofereço o saco de batatinhas, mas ele agarra meu antebraço e me puxa em sua direção. As batatas se espalham, rolando pateticamente pelo chão. Nós caímos no sofá.

_Badum-ba. Dum-ba-dum. Badum-ba. Dum-ba-dumba. Dum. Arf. Arf. Arf._

[Nossos corações batem com força, cada um em seu próprio ritmo. Nossas respirações pesadas e suspiros cortam os beijos. Prendo seus cabelos cor de palha entre meus dedos, e sinto um fraco cheiro de _White Shoulders_. O perfume e um vislumbre dos cabelos ruivos de Donna fazem minhas entranhas rugirem, numa mescla de sentimentos que deixariam Freud louco para me estudar. Agarro Eric com mais força e tento engoli-lo com um beijo. O ar falta.]

_Arf. Arf. Arf._

[Arfantes.]

_Thud. Thud._

[Minhas botas caem pesadamente no chão.]

**-**

"Nós não podíamos..." ele fala baixo, entre um gemido e outro. Eu concordo, entre uma mordida e outra.

_Tsssssssss._

[O aguilhão da culpa rasga e queima como brasa. É cáustica. Vai devorando por dentro, dos ossos à pele, e nem mesmo um esgar de dor escapa da corrosão. Mas o impulso sempre vence. A necessidade maior do erro triunfa sobre a moralidade e os outros sentimentos. Os dele e os meus.]

**-**

"Você é bastante irresistível, Forman." respondo com palavras que um dia proferi zombeteiramente, sem saber como elas se voltariam contra mim "E eu também sou."

"Hyde... cara..."

_Silêncio._

[Minhas mãos apertando seu corpo esguio pra mais perto, nossas bocas se encontrando, duas línguas deslizando uma na outra, sua saliva se misturando com meu sangue, dentes cravados no ombro, o frêmito em meu estômago. Eu gostaria de poder ouvir esses sons e identificá-los, penso, e logo em seguida reflito e sinto alívio por não possuir os ouvidos de Deus. Mas eu conheço o som do meu _jeans_ sendo desabotoado e do zíper sendo baixado.]

_Ploc. Zoop._

**-**

"Forman..." tenho a vontade de chamá-lo pelo seu nome. _Eric, Eric, Eric_. Mas o medo sufoca seu nome em minha garganta. Uma linha que se for ultrapassada pode acabar com o mundo. Me pergunto se é por isso que ele também nunca me chamou de Steven.

_Slurp. Sigh-sigh. Fffff._

[Não, esses não fazem sentido. Graficamente falando.]

**-**

"Forman." repito mais uma vez, e outra, e outra, e outra. Ele responde gemendo meu nome. 'Hyde, Hyde, Hyde' ele diz entre as estocadas. Nós fazemos uma série de ruídos ridículos, dignos daqueles pornôs que o Kelso arruma pra assistirmos; mas desde quando sexo é algo nobre e elevado?

_Badum. Badum. Badum. Badum. Badum._

[Nossos corações sincronizaram as batidas, furiosas e aceleradas. Como meus movimentos. Como nossas respirações. Não sei dizer quanto tempo se passa – parece demais, parece de menos – até enrijecermos e atingirmos o clímax mútuo. Nesse instante me sinto nas nuvens, flutuando agarrado ao Eric. _Eric, Eric, Eric_. Só aqui me atrevo a chamá-lo por seu nome.]

**-**

"Por quê?" ele ofega após despencarmos pesadamente pra terra; estreito (ou tento. Esse sofá acaba com a minha coluna.) meu braço ao redor de seus ombros e puxo seu corpo lasso contra o meu. Eu capto a agonia e o pesar em sua voz, e o silêncio poroso que bebe tudo. Eu gostaria de confortá-lo (e me confortar com isso), dizer que me sinto um crápula, um cara vil como aqueles vilões das novelas açucaradas que a Jackie gosta de ler, por sacanear com a Donna, e que eu tenho vontade de mergulhar em um mar de cacos de vidro por isso, por que de uma maneira absurda e inexplicável ainda a amo, mas que me sinto inteiro quando ele está comigo, e que eu também não entendo como caímos nesse novelo de lã sentimental enlouquecedor.

Ou quem sabe dar uma resposta racional, ou dissecar todas as etapas que nos levaram de melhores amigos a algo-mais-do-que-melhores-amigos-amigos-que-dão-uns-amassos-em-cantos-escuros. Ou uma resposta brega como 'Você me vicia, Eric', 'É mais forte do que nós, cara', 'Eu amo você, seu idiota magricela', 'Seja só meu, _baby_, _baby_. '

Dá pra me imaginar dizendo que seu toque em minha pele me faz pegar fogo, ou que sinto ciúmes de Buddy Morgan por causa daquela história mal-contada dele ter tentado algo com o Forman, ou que eu adoro quando ele passeia suas mãos pelos meus cabelos, e que o sorriso dele ilumina os cantos escuros da minha alma? E que os olhos verdes dele, ah, os olhos verdes dele brilham de uma maneira que... Rá. Ficamos pelo não dito. Tudo o que faço é olhar em seus olhos, sorrir sardonicamente e responder:

"Por que você é uma brasa, Forman." eu digo, puxando-o para meu colo e mergulhando mais uma vez entre as nuvens. Minha consciência – e a dele – fica pra trás. Deixo a culpa pra mais tarde.

_Boomp._

[Caímos pesadamente no chão, fazendo companhia às minhas botas.]

_Mmm. Hum. Hum. Mmm. Hum._

[_Esses sons não precisam ser explicados_.]

_Silêncio._

**-**

**N/A: **_O que você faz quando está na fossa? Desvirgina um fandom inexplorado em seu idioma com uma fic estranha dedicada a si mesmo. Essa é uma fic que eu certamente irei editar futuramente umas 50 vezes, por que ficou mal-aproveitada e o Hyde OOC (mas tô me lixando pra isso, porque eu preciso é de Fanon na veia), e possui tantas abordagens que talvez vire algo completamente diferente (durante o parto mesmo já ficou, foi como se eu rabiscasse um cavalo e terminasse com uma lagosta -q). _

_Essa fic é um presente para __**mim**__, assim como será __**qualquer outra**__ fic de That 70's Show que eu vier a criar, por que eu sou um puto egoísta e não darei __**nenhuma**__ delas, muito menos Hyde/Eric, pra __**ninguém**__. E tchau._

_#Volta a ouvir Maysa e esperar que por um milagre surja aqui um review#_

_[Onomatopéia, pra algum eventual noob, é uma figura semântica de linguagem que consiste em uma imitação fonética/gráfica de um som. São geralmente utilizadas em histórias em quadrinhos; eu as utilizei aqui para dar um ar proposital de estranheza. E fui bem sucedido, acho.]_


End file.
